Monster Island Reports
by Brandon Storm
Summary: We of the Monster Island staff would like to draw upper management's attention to the ludicrously dangerous conditions of the Monster Island project.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes** : One Shots, writing them cause I was bored.

We of the "Monster Island Staff" would like to draw the attention of the higher brass to the events surrounding the third of the "Monster Islands" Site Delta which led to the Megaguirus incident.

Site Delta was created with the overall goal of creating a mutation based eco-system utilizing various mutated flora and fauna from around the world. For future reference we would like to list the species living on the island:

1\. Aphis Tyranterantus AKA Skeetera

2\. Mega Isoptera AKA Giant Termites

3\. Mega Apis AKA Giant Honey Bees

4\. Mega Latrodectus AKA Giant Black Widows

5\. Mega Aegiale Hespariaris AKA El Gusano Gigante

6\. Orchidaceae Tatapoulous AKA Tatapoulous Orchids

7\. Cicadidae Chilopoda AKA Megapede

In order to attempt to study these creatures in a semi natural environment the governments of the world requisitioned the Island Santa Marta, originally a nuclear testing facility, turned Island Resort, and now claimed as a military base following the resorts destruction by radioactive Volcano and appearance of the Mutant Honey Bees. A large scale force field was erected around the island proper, and no less that twenty, each, LS 2's and 3's built by Solstice technologies patrol the area around the island, the residents were monitored via satelite camera's. The island was not only populated by various mutated monsters but also a variety of Flora that was proven to cause mutations (either Naturally mutagenic, radioactive, or chemically mutated) and showed clearly aggressive tendencies towards fauna. The earliest creatures to show secondary mutations was none other than Mega Apis, the honey bees. They aggressively pollinated the various mutatgenic flora resulting in a extremely toxic new species of highly aggressive giant carnivorous plant that wiped out ninety percent of the various populations. Those that remained underwent extreme mutagenic changes increasing in size and gaining new features.

The Honey bee's acquired the use of a Ovidepositor which allowed them to inject eggs directly into the bodies of rival mutations which then hatch rapidly mature and extract themselves from their hosts in a manner that has been dubbed as "Chest Bursters."

The Termite warriors developed the use of a highly effective spit launcher which like their worker counter parts produces a material that quickly hardens when exposed to air, only instead of using it to build their colonies they have shown a clear preference for capturing other mutated fauna to serve as alternative food sources.

The Black Widows have developed a natural ability to process Carbon into Graphene for use in their exo-skeletons and spider webs dramatically increasing both's overall durability.

El Gusano Gigante has demonstrated the ability to produce a highly effective poison thought to be refined from the mutagenic flora, shown extreme effectiveness against other Mega Fauna.

Megapede has develop the ability to self fertilize her eggs thereby no longer requiring use of a mate.

Skeetera has also develop the ability to self fertilize her eggs thereby also no longer requiring the use of a mate.

For three weeks the mega fauna managed to scrape out a semi-symbiotic existence as they aggressively attempt to establish dominance. The bees would pollinate the plant life and spread the seeds of the now giant tree like orchids around the island. The Termites, Megapedes and El Gusano Gigante would eat the flowers keeping their growth in check while simultaneously constantly renewing the soil. The Black Widows would take the role of Secondary predators by feasting on the bulk of the island's populace thereby serving as population control. Surprisingly the mutated Mosquito's would take the role of the dominate predators by drinking the bodily fluids of their would be aggressors, rapidly mutating and acquiring lesser versions of their abilities and reproducing rapidly each successive generation proving to be better adapted to the harsh environment.

The incident started after they came in contact with the the Megapedes. The ability to cocoon and metamorphosis into more effective forms mixed with their ability to acquire the abilities of other mutations created a combination that would lead to the ability to pass those acquired traits down through the generations in the form of vicious new hybrid species. After five successive generations the new Hybrid Species dubbed by the scientific staff as Megagulons and the first of them to appear as Megaguirus, who is by far the largest of the mutations. The hybrids had three stages to it's life cycle, similar to the megapede's metamorphosis and each one had a role to play in the new found Hive Mind similar to the bees and termites.

The first has been dubbed as workers, infantile creatures charged with building the nest utilizing a combination of spider's silk, termite spit, and beeswax. Once this phase had been completed they then moved on to the secondary stage in their life cycle, the warriors. Larger, heavier armored, and with crushing poisonous pincers and vicious poisonous multi-use stingers for the purpose of reducing the local Fauna by as much as possible. Third is the carrier stage, where in they shed their armor turned cocoon and gain wings to fly large distances they locate suitable hosts for their offspring, inject them, before dying. The offspring absorb the genetic information of their hosts before violently bursting from their bodies.

Against the advice of the monitoring staff the entire island was not firebombed when it had become clear that the Megagulon exceeded the defense protocol's ability to contain. As such when they quickly ran out of island, they utilized a newly developed sonic attack to disable the electronic shielding around the island and the robotic slayer units. The Zilla family consisting of Godzilla, Komodozilla, Komododithrax and Cyber-Zilla were all brought in to eliminate the Megagulon with extreme prejudges. The thick hide of the Zilla family members proved too difficult for the Megagulon to penetrate, the bulk of the enemy casualties were among the unarmored worker and carrier stage Megagulon, the warrior class proved far more resilient but were eliminated by Komodozilla after he was mutated by the Tatopoulous Orchids into a larger and stronger form. Godzilla himself eliminated Megaguirus via radioactive fire breath directly down the mega faunas throat. The island was repopulated using the various samples of the original Mega fauna in cold storage, with the exception of the Skeetera in order to prevent the rise of a second Megagulon incident. The key operating electronics are now kept in sound proofed containers. For the time being the creatures have established a symbiotic relationship and stable ecosystem. Until that is this entire incident happens again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes** : Yep, still bored.

* * *

Site Alpha, more popularly known as Area 51, more infamously known as a government storage site for aliens and alien technology in actuality it is the first known Mega Fauna research facility founded, and thus far the only one to boast to truly study it's specimens in their natural habitat. The bulk of the Mega Fauna inhabiting the facility originate from the nuclear tests conducted from the early fifties irradiating the local life forms. Since then additional Mega Fauna who are clearly demonstrated to have re-searchable and reverse engineer-able military applications. More specifically we would like to advise against Solstice technologies future involvement in mutation research and development. For a reference guide, the various specimens currently being held at the facility will be listed below.

1\. Giant Armadillo

2\. Giant Thorny Devil

3\. Giant Rats

4\. Giant Humming Bird

5\. Giant Sea Anemone AKA Medusa

6\. Giant Bat

7\. Flying Mutant Manta Ray

8\. Mutant Shrimp AKA The Fire Monster

9\. Norzug

10\. 3 Quetzalcoatl Chicks

The various mutant species living at the facility have been brought there and kept there for a variety of reasons. For starters the Armadillo and Thorny Devil were among the native mutants from the area. The Giant rats after being captured in New York were brought here to research a large number of cures for the variety of diseases that they carry, and have since served as a source of mass produced Anti-biotics. The Humming Birds possess unique stealth capabilities as they are able to remain invisible to the naked eye via the rapid beat of their wings. The Giant Bat was determined to have a sonic shriek attack that is capable of cutting through ten inches of steel. The Flying Mutant Manta Ray possess an unusual and highly developed ability to compress airborne gasses into a liquid form resulting in a highly effective "Freeze Ray." The so called "Fire Monster" possesses a natural, or unnatural however you look at it, protein chain that when it comes into contact with combustible fuel results in a raging fiery reaction. Norzug, whose unique metal based biology makes it a one of kind entirely unique life form, one that is still being held in the form of a heavily rusted statue. Quetzalcoatl chicks, whose unique proto feathers provide a evolutionary link between Dinosaurs and birds, as well as insight into Mega Fauna biology as a whole. The exception among these mutations is the Giant Sea Anemone Medusa, whose water based needs mean a quick death if it strays too far away from the water provided to it at Area Fifty one.

As part of it's deal where in it provides several LS 1-3's to the base, in addition to a sizable pay check, must also provide genetic samples of it's various mutants for it's "strategic biological defense department." The SBDD created a several hybrids combining various traits from multiple Mega Fauna.

The first dubbed "Anguirus" is a armadillo injected with genetic material taken from a Thorny Devil and further mutated via the mutagenic cocktail of the Tatopoulos orchid. He demonstrated great combat efficiency as a walking tank, the thorny devil's primary weakness of a vulnerable underbelly compensated for with the ability to roll into a ball of thick leathery armor and hard and strong bone plates. The already potent offensive option of the fast growing highly poisonous spikes have now been elevated to new levels of toxicity and has even shown to be highly effective against Godzilla Cell cultures.

The Second, dubbed Rodan, is a Quetzalcoatl chick who was injected with a combination of Humming bird DNA and Fire Monster DNA. The humming bird primary weakness of having to constant feed off of food sources has been compensated by the Fire Monster's ability to process smaller amounts of food into greater energy, locked into a larger frame with increased defensive power while retaining full stealth capabilities. The resulting combination has has consistently proven it's vast air superiority over it's fellow mutant kin, with even Godzilla's fire breath unable to breach it's armored skin and layer of fire on top of that.

The third is dubbed King Ceasar, the scraped off genetic material of Norzug, mixed in with Fire Monster DNA isolating the unique fire production proteins that give the creature it's name, and finally the predatory oil based secretions extracted from the corpses of the mutant squids before using the resulting combination as raw material in the creation of a humanoid mech unit based on the muscle structure of a master martial artist. King Ceasar has been able to produce it's own food sources to great effectiveness and the likelihood that he will be reduced to raiding oil fields is null. The resulting combination has proven consistently able to outwit Godzilla's more crude and improvised fighting style in battle simulations.

Solstice technologies placed each creature under their command via it's patented ear implant mind control technology. As part of their "Trial run" the three newly minted Mega-Fauna were sent to rampage against the members of the Zilla family without the US Governments authorization. Though their actions were ill advised the battle proved that Solstice technologies had created highly effective combinations of defensive power, distance striking and close quarters combat. Although not in control of their own actions the Mega Fauna had soon proven that they were aware of their actions the whole time, therefore after the mind control devices had been destroyed by Godzilla's actions the three Mega Fauna turned their attention towards Solstice technology's. After reducing the facility to a smoldering ruin the three Mega-fauna disappeared off to parts unknown at this time. Recommend taking legal and covert operations to severely reduce Solstice technologies involvement with the government effective immediately.

Transfer of specimens 4, 6, 7, 8 and 9 to other storage sites Omega, Sigma, Delta pending further evaluation of viable test results.


End file.
